


Innocence

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [11]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Innocence, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Continuation of my story ‘Flashlight’. Yona is questioning herself of being pervert. Lily realizes about how different Hak behave around her compared to other girls. Hak is getting tired of asked by her to keep his distance from her. At least not at all of red-haired princess’s innocence has been ruined.For HakYona Week 2018 Day 3 – Innocence.





	Innocence

In the end of Autumn on Sensui, that night they’re having barbecue feast in the beach. While Yun is helped by Tetora and Ayura to prepare the barbecue plus other foods and drinks, Hak and Dragons are trying to turn on the bonfire. Lily and Yona are sitting on the seashore, waiting till their companion call them after the barbecue and the bonfire is ready. Both girl are rather far, out of the group’s earshot but still close enough to be seen.

Even Lily asks her because she realizes the tense between them “both of you have taken a fight?”.

Yona pouts before explaining about what has happened which in return, she has punished Hak to not get closer or come too close with her. Yona recounts the events that has happened to her group ever since the last time they meet in the border of Wind Tribe and Xing Kindom.

“wait, wait, wait, so he has confessed to you that he loved you, but you haven’t told him about your own feeling and what’s more right now you’re having lover quarrel with him?”, Lily whispers near Yona’s ear in disbelief, taking both red-haired princess’s hand on hers and barely squealing to her, just if they are not with their companion, instead she wraps her arm around Yona’s shoulder and whispering “Yona?! Both of you love each other and what you do is not clarifying to him, instead having lover quarrel with him?! have you gone insane?!”.

“Lily, we aren’t lover?!”, Yona scolds her just above the whisper, she barely screams just if she doesn’t remember that the others maybe can’t hear them but still can see them “…yet”.

Oh, how stubborn. If not because of Jae Ha has told her that Hak is the type of good man who once has fixated his eyes on one girl, he only will look at that girl and the entire other woman does not exist in his eyes, Lily will try to provoke Yona (to push her in good way) that maybe another girl will catch him before her when she’s having this ridiculous quarrel with him.

Lily crosses her arms before her chest “Yona, you don’t want to touch him?”.

Yona flinches, but she doesn’t budge from her place.

Lily taps her shoulder and whispers near her ear “you don’t want him to gently hug you with his muscular arms?”.

Yona buries her face into her knees, before tugging her hood around her head to hide her face.

Lily narrows her eyes and tugs Yona’s hood, enough to make her able to see her sly smirk from the corner of her eye “you don’t want to be kissed by that hot man you’ve loved?”.

Finally, Yona looks straight into her friend and hisses “Lily… stop whispering such embarrassing things like that, are you trying to poison my mind or have you made a tag team with Jae Ha to embarrass me further now?”.

“oh? What did that big brother suggest to you?”.

“try to seduce Hak passionately”.

“so he has suggested you to conquer?”, Lily nods her head before smirking “then what you should do to Hak is seduce him, kiss him and push him down to your bed”.

Yona is blushing furiously now and she’s attempting to hit the Daughter of Water Tribe’s General “Lily?!”.

Lily laughs and dodges her attacker’s little fist expertly “now, now, it’s going to happen in case you and Hak become lovers and getting married soon, right? you should get used with it”.

Looks like their little quarrel has invited the merrier group. Not only Hak and Dragons, even Yun, Tetora and Ayura turn their attention to both girl who having little quarrel now.

Yun narrows his eyes “hm? what are they doing there?”.

Kija is attempting to check on them but Jae Ha lifts his hand, patting his shoulder before Jae Ha calls them “Yona dear, Lily dear, is everything alright there?”.

“alright?!”, Lily smiles broadly and calls back while hugging Yona before whispering to her ear “why are you being so embarrassed? Does it mean one of my questions is right? Like have you ever wanted to touch him or not?”.

“want to touch?”, Yona trails off before remembering of her long-forgotten desire that night to Hak and blushes “since when did I turn into this pervert?”.

Lily is not about to let this go, so Yona tells her about what she has felt, also wants to ask about her opinion “that’s why, have I turned into pervert already because I have that feeling that I wanted to touch him?”

“hm… I guess maybe it can’t be helped, Yona. I guess it’s still normal. I mean, let’s think about the situation. As long as we were kidnapped, we only have each other before they saved us. We haven’t met them at all and when it comes to the end, after you went bac.k into your place in your group and after you have a nightmare, it’s only natural for you to looking for the reassurance and obviously you’d be looking for that from Hak as your best reassurance”, Yona is about to interrupt, but Lily lifts her palm up in front of Yona’s face “wait, I haven’t finished yet, don’t interrupt me. So, when it’s only you and Hak in the very first time, only both of you in the middle of the woods, you couldn’t hold your feeling anymore and that was why you have wanted to get closer to him and touch him, badly. Am I right?”.

Okay, this time Yona can’t deny that fact “then… if I would want to touch him, it didn’t mean that I have turned become pervert but it was normal because I love him?”.

Lily giggles at her friend’s antics “Yona, it’s only natural for you to want to touch someone you love. How pure and innocence of you, Yona. Looking at you being insecure about love like this, it reminds me that you’re truly younger than me and you’re so cute”.

Yona pouts and puffs her cheeks “it can’t be helped, right? I don’t understand these kinds of things too good. But at least, I’m not too dumb to not understand my own feeling”.

“yeah, yeah, tell it to Hak as soon as possible that you love him too, then”, Lily pats her shoulder before smirks which matching with Jae Ha’s smirk “or should I help to make plan along with your friends there to make both of you get together? I swear that big brother will help me happily”.

Yona lifts her hand, adamantly refuses the idea “no, thanks”.

Lily huffs, a little disappointed “oh, just if there’s anything I can help with…”.

Suddenly, Hak appears behind them “help about what?”.

Yona and Lily yells in unison “KYAAA?!”.

“Hak, you scared me?!”.

“I was just want to tell, the bonfire and barbecue are ready”.

She goes sauntering the seashore to get some fresh air and finds Hak is also here, looking up to the moon in the sky at the night while leaning his back to the tree. She sits beside him, telling him that his punishment is over. In the end, she is the one who can’t stay far away from him more than this anymore.

“it means you forgive me?”.

“yes”.

Hak leans his head on her head “thanks gods, because actually I’ve reached my limit. I’m not sure I can keep our distance longer, because I’m getting tired of keeping my distance away from you”.

It successfully brings the heat to her face “…Hak?”.

When she listens to his breathing become steadier and she looks from the corner of her eyes that his eyes have closed, she wonders if he’s really fast asleep or he’s really getting too tired which he doesn’t care again where he’s sleeping? Looking up to the moonlight, she sighs in frustration. Just if she can tell him out loud about her feelings, that she also loves him. Why, when it comes to tell him, simply to confess about her own feeling to him, she hasn’t had enough courage like she does have in her every battlefield with her friends? Why does she only can say that out loud within her heart? Just if she gets stronger… at least strong enough to able to protect him, will it boost her own confidence to make her able to tell him? does it her first love that betray her or does it her fear of lost him that prevent her from confessing her love?

Yona lifts her gaze up, enough to see his sleeping face before she slipping her fingers between the gap of his knuckles. At least she knows for sure, Hak will not betray her like he has promised and he will not leave her side. She leans her head to his shoulder and closes her eyes. Now, just if she has enough courage to reach him, her sky that has protected her, she will reach him out and she will never let him go. She has found the miracle of her life in the darkness, she puts her spirit and resolve to not let him go, ever again.

Unbeknown to Yona and Hak, their companion has searched for them and once they find them, their companion doesn’t have the heart to wake them up because they find Yona and Hak, both sleeping with leaning their head into each other’s head and shoulder while intertwining their hand. So cute.

Lily props her head on her palms and chuckles, crouching in front of sleeping couple “oh, my god, they’re so cute to be together”.

Yun with flushed cheek, asking Jae Ha and Shina to give the blankets to these two “luckily, I have brought the blankets, just in case”.

Jae Ha only chuckles but Shina blushes as they wrapping the blanket to them.

Zeno stares into these couple with his usual toothy grin “look at them like this, make me think it’s like when they cuddled in their sleep as children”.

Kija’s blushing face matches Yona’s red hair “you’re speaking like old man, Zeno”.

Several next days after that, Yona’s group go to Kija’s village to have the shelter till the end of the Winter. They haven’t known about next event yet, that will send into big changes into their group.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Innocence by Aoi Eir. This story will be continued into one of next Prompt on HakYona Week 2018 Day 5 – Desire. Just wait ^.^ I hope I can make it fit to the rate because its rating will be ‘Mature’, ah-hem, just for safe. I’ll try to write it due to the idea that popping in my head but I don’t know if it will be explicit or not, so don’t hope that much on me.


End file.
